ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Cranston
'''William "Billy" Cranston '''is a primary character in the Ultimate Power Rangers continuity, appearing in many of the series' adaptations throughout its run. In 2001, he becomes the Blue Tricera Ranger of the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. History 2001 Shortly after Zack Taylor arrived on the scene of Jason Scott's battle with DoraTitan in Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district in Angel Grove, California, Billy also arrived on the scene with his two other teammates, Kimberly Hart and Trini Kwan. The four teens regrouped behind Jason while DoraTitan snapped its blade back into its hand and asked Jason if he really thought that his friends would be able to help him, as they were all nothing compared to it. Billy and his teammates then activated their Dino Bucklers and transformed into the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. (BTFPR: #1) A day or two later, Billy waited for Jason in Hulman Park in Angel Grove North along with Zack, Kimberly, and Trini. As Zack and Kimberly talked amongst themselves, Billy sighed and adjusted his glasses, it being obvious to him that Kimberly and Zack had begun flirting with one another. He thought to himself that Kimberly was "so... beautiful." Soon, the winds began to howl, kicking up dirt, and blew people in the park off of their feet. The wind storm also knocked the globe sculpture in the park off its base and sent it smashing through a nearby building's windows. Billy and his three teammates gathered together, as a bolt of green lightning struck the ground nearby and exploded with massive bursts of sparks that sent people scattering away for cover. Dragon Ranger then shimmered into view and stalked towards the teens, then attacked them with a Dragon's Fang attack, by forming a green energy sphere between his hands and hurled it at the teens. The teens dove aside to miss the blast, but the shockwave of its explosion hurled them across the walkway. Trini realized that they couldn't fight Dragon Ranger in their civilian forms, and that they needed to transform. Billy and his teammates rose to their feet and armed their Dino Bucklers, transforming into their Ranger armor. (BTFPR: #2) Following the Rangers' battle with Dragon Ranger, the five teens gathered in Professor Koji's apartment, where Maya Koji tended to their wounds. Zack complained that he thought that their armor was supposed to protect them, adding, "A hell of a job it's done so far." Billy told him that they weren't invulnerable, but Zack said that they should be. Trini sighed and said that she didn't think it was safe for them to stay here too much longer, as Bandora might expect to find them all here. Maya assured her that they wouldn't stay for long. She walked over to her grandfather's computer and pulled up a .jpeg file of a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove. Kimberly asked her what the map was, and Maya explained that it was a map her grandfather gave her, "before he..." Jason placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and apologized. Maya's younger adoptive brother, Simon Kaden, asked where the map led to, and Jason replied that there was only one way to find out. (BTFPR: #2) Powers, Equipment and Abilities * As Tricera Ranger ** Tricera Lance ** Triceratops Dinozord * As Kirin Ranger Relationships Kimberly Hart While Kimberly Hart flirted with Zack Taylor, Billy adjusted his glasses, not happy that Kimberly and Zack had begun flirting with one another, as he thought that "she's so... beautiful." (BTFPR: #2) Notes/Trivia *Billy was born in 1985.